The use of touch-sensitive surfaces as input devices for computers and other electronic computing devices has increased significantly in recent years. Exemplary touch-sensitive surfaces include touch pads and touch screen displays. Such surfaces are widely used to manipulate user interface objects on a display.
Existing methods for providing a user with digital media content (e.g., music, videos, audiobooks, and podcasts) are cumbersome, inefficient, and not intuitive. For example, finding a desired album and identifying the songs on the album are tedious and create a significant cognitive burden on a user. In addition, existing methods take longer than necessary, thereby wasting energy. This latter consideration is particularly important in battery-operated devices.